Love You (Sequel He will never come back)
by AnisHunHanBaekYeol
Summary: Sequelnya 'He will never come back' dan tentu saja masih sangat abal :3


**Yeah, karna ada yang meminta Sequel karna cerita ini menggantung *padahal aku gak ngasih tali lho(?) #Sarap***

**Karna aku lagi apes hari ini #Abaikan, Yaudah ku buatkan Sequel... :D**

**maaf FFnya Gaje banget.. maaf sekaliii *tunduk bareng ddangkomang***

* * *

Baekhyun, Namja ini masih saja sedikit tak merelakan sahabatnya Chanyeol yang berpacaran dengan Luhan, namjachingu yang dua hari lalu Chanyeol kenalkan ketika bertemu dengannya di jalan pada malam hari itu..

Baekhyun menjadi pemurung, pemalas dan tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas di tempat kuliahnya bahkan terkadang baekhyun membolos perlajaran...

Saat ini di kelas sangat ramai, karna Leeteuk songsaenim tidak hadir karna ada sebuah rapat dengan para guru-guru yang lainnya..

"Hoy Baekhyun, sampai kapan kau mau jadi seperti ini hanya gara-gara Park Chanyeol itu? bukankah banyak namja di dunia ini selain dia?" baekhyun menoleh ke namja di sebelahnya

"Kau saja mudah mengatakannya, aku yang sulit menghadapinya.. Oh Sehun" ucap baekhyun santai, sementara namja bernama Sehun itu hanya menghela nafas panjang

"Kau ini mudah galau sekali, sudahlah, relakan saja Si Chanyeol itu.. dan kau mencari namjachingu lain.." ucap sehun sembari duduk di kursinya, menatap pulpen yang sedari tadi dia pegangi

"Kau tidak berniat menjadikanku namjachingumu kan Oh Sehun?" tanya baekhyun

"Tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh"

* * *

Baekhyun berlari ke arah perpustakaan, dia sengaja keluar dari kelas karna suasana di kelas membuatnya tidak bisa tidur, ketika sampai di lorong kampus itu, baekhyun tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang yeoja yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa buku di tangannya

"Hey kau dengar tidak? Park Chanyeol kabarnya akan bertunangan dengan namja bernama Xi Luhan" ujar Yeoja yang baekhyun ketahui bernama Sooyoung

"Benarkah? wah ku pikir dia akan bersama Baekhyun itu!" jawab yeoja di samping sooyoung, Sunny namanya..

**DEG**

Lagi-lagi jantung baekhyun berdetak kencang, ada apa lagi ini? setelah mengetahui Chanyeol pacaran dengan Luhan, sekarang ada berita bahwa Chanyeol akan tunangan dengan Luhan? malang sekali nasibku, pikir baekhyun

Sooyoung dan Sunny melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menatap ke arah mereka

"Eh, Baekhyun.. hehe, maaf kami membicarakanmu.." ucap Sooyoung sembari menunjukkan senyum lebarnya

"Hehe, mianhae Baekhyun.. kajja! kita harus cepat-cepat mengembalikan buku ini, kami duluan ya baekhyun.. hehehe" ucap Sunny sembari mempercepat langkah larinya.. diikuti Sooyoung di belakangnya, mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun berdiri disana..

Dengan lemas Baekhyun berjalan menuju belakang universitasnya yang luas itu, baekhyun duduk di antara rerumputan itu sambil meremas rumput yang ia cabut tanpa berperikerumputan(?)

"Aishh, KAU MEMBUATKU GILA PARK CHANYEOLLLLLL!" teriak baekhyun kencang

* * *

hari minggu, baekhyun tengah mempersiapkan dirinya rapih, dia bertekad akan mendatangi pertunangan Chanyeol dengan Luhan, meskipun sangat sakit dan hancur, namun yang namanya sahabat harus tetap mengucapkan sahabat bukan?

"Huwa hyung rapih sekali malam ini, mau kencan dengan sehun eoh?" tanya kai, dari ambang pintu dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa di tebak(?)

"Kau ini sangat penasaran sekali Kim Jongin, urusi saja sana Kyungsoo mu itu!" jawab baekhyun datar sambil memakai Jas terbaiknya, Berwarna Putih bersih dan Dasinya pun berwarna putih

kai hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, menurut kai, hyungnya itu sangat menyebalkan.. lebih menyebalkan dari Ahjumma di sebelah rumah mereka

Setelah selesai dan rapih, baekhyun menarik nafas panjang lalu menghela nafasnya perlahan, ia harus kuat! kalau Chanyeol bahagia, dia juga harus bahagia, Meskipun baekhyun tidak dapat memiliki chanyeol, setidaknya itu sudah menjadi hal yang bahagia menurutnya, dengan merelakan Chanyeol dengan Namja lain.. hanya itu yang baekhyun pikirkan..

* * *

Baekhyun sampai di pesta chanyeol di sebuah gedung yang cukup besar, banyak makanan yang tersedia, orang-orang datang dan mengobrol, Banyak teman-teman universitasnya juga disana.. Baekhyun hanya memasang topeng palsu di depan semuanya, dengan pura-pura tersenyum di depan banyak orang..

"Eh? Annyeong Baekhyun!" baekhyun memberhentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara seseorang.. Seorang yang akan tunangan dan akan menjadi milik orang lain malam ini

"H-hey Chanyeol.. ehehe, selamat yah, hehe" ucap baekhyun dengan nada yang sedikit gugup

"Kau datang? wahh aku sangat senang kalau begitu! kau tunggu ne? acaranya sebentar lagi akan di mulai!" ucap chanyeol dengan nada senang..

**_Sekarang kau akan menjadi milik orang lain_**

**_Dan akupun tahu bagaimana rasanya saat aku melakukan hal yang sama denganmu.._**

**_rasanya sangat..._**

**_Sakit..._**

Suara MC pun mulai terdengar, semua tamu berkumpul dan menyaksikan kedua namja yang akan bertunangan malam ini, Dengan berat Baekhyun berdiri di barisan paling depan.. dia ingin melihat senyum dan tawa Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya akan menjadi milik orang lain..

Chanyeol dan Luhan berdiri di depan semua tamu itu.. Chanyeol menggunakan Jas Hitam yang kualitasnya sangat bagus, dan Luhan menggunakan Jas berwarna Krim(?) yang membuat dirinya semakin imut di pandang..

Saat acara di mulai, Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah baekhyun sambil tersenyum, baekhyun hanya melebarkan matanya..

"Hey! tunanganmu ada disana bodoh! bukan disini!" ucap Baekhyun mendeathglare Chanyeol, namun Chanyeol masih tersenyum..

"Tunanganku bukan disana, melainkan disini, Di hadapanku!" ucap chanyeol, baekhyun makin melebarkan matanya, semua tamu juga menatap Mereka bingung

"Baekhyun.. Aku mencintaimu.. maukah kau menjadi tunangan dari Park Chanyeol?" tanya chanyeol sambil menunduk *aish pokoknya posisi setiap orang nembak di pilem" gitu deh^^*

Baekhyun terdiam, airmata mengalir di pipinya.. dengan lembut chanyeol memasukkan cincin yang dia pegang ke jari manis baekhyun, lalu chanyeol berdiri dan segera memeluk baekhyun

"Hei? k-kau bercanda? bukankah tunanganmu adalah Luhan?" tanya baekhyun dengan suara bergetar, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah baekhyun

"Aku, mencintai Byun Baekhyun, hanya Byun Baekhyun.. bukan orang lain.. Aku waktu itu hanya berpura-pura saja menjadi pacar Luhan-ge, aku ingin tahu saja bagaimana ekspresimu.. dan aku akhirnya tau.. waktu itu kau berteriak dan bilang kalau kau mencintaiku kan? hehe, maaf aku keterlaluan.. aku sudah meminta izin oleh kedua Orang tuamu dan juga Kai, dan mereka menyetujuinya.. Aku mencintaimu" jelas Chanyeol sambil mencium bibir baekhyun lembut, baekhyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya..

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol" ucap baekhyun setelah Chanyeol menciumnya, Baekhyun memeluk chanyeol erat, dia tidak akan melepaskan chanyeol lagi, **Tidak akan pernah.**

Semua tamu bertepuk tangan melihat moment Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.. Luhanpun ikut tersenyum.. Seorang namja berdiri di samping Luhan sambil menggandeng lengan luhan, Luhan melirik orang itu sambil tersenyum

"Kau berhasil Luhannie, Aku mencintaimu" ujar namja itu berbisik di kuping Luhan

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Oh Sehun" jawab Luhan, Sehun hanya merangkul pinggang Luhan mesra, dan menatap pasangan ChanBaek yang sedang berpelukan.. Dan Chanyeol serta baekhyun akan terus bersama hingga mereka lulus dan Menikah nanti..

Cinta itu tak selalu menyakitkan :)

* * *

**THE END(?)**

**Maaf kalau ini nambah jelek.. Otakku lagi ngadet :3**

**Ah makasih yang udah nyuruh buat Sequel.. seneng banget loh aku bisa nulis FF abal ini *curcol***

**Sampai jumpa di FF yang akan datang nanti..(?)**


End file.
